


Bug Bite

by WishWriter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, One Shot, One-Shot, Plagg is a Little Shit, hickey, love adrien as a stuttering mess tbh, this is been on my mind for AGES so here it is finally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishWriter/pseuds/WishWriter
Summary: “Um, dude? What’cha got there?”Adrien felt his eyes grow wide at Nino’s voice.Shit.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 201





	Bug Bite

“Um, dude? What’cha got there?”

Adrien felt his eyes grow wide at Nino’s voice.

Shit.

“Um, what do you mean?” he asked, hand flying up to cover exactly the spot that Nino meant.

“Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean,” his best friend said smugly.

“No, I actually have no idea what you could be implying,” Adrien said quickly, leaning on his desk in such a way that his hand just so happened to cover the bright red hickey he had received last night.

“I’m not judging you man, I’m just glad that you and Marinette finally got things figured out,” Nino said, shit-eating grin still present on his face.

“M-Marinette? What does she have to do with anything?” he blustered, his eyes drawn to the movement at the front of the classroom. Alya and Marinette had just entered, the pigtailed girl laughing cutely at something her best friend had said. Adrien fought to keep with growing blush off of his face.

Plagg had told him it was covered! He spent an extra five minutes this morning digging around for powder and concealer normally reserved for photoshoots to hide the offending spot. But, knowing his kwami, he probably knew that it was still a bright red and just wanted to cause some more chaos in his life. Maybe he should punish the little god by just buying Kraft singles for the next week.

Nino’s eyes grew wide and a hand flew up to cover his mouth.

“Oh it wasn’t—oh dude, keep that covered,” his best friend’s eyes shifted back down to the girls as they made their way to the seats behind them. Nino gave Marinette a strained grin that was met with confused bluebell eyes.

“Good morning, Nino, A-Adrien,” she stuttered, averting her gaze to avoid eye contact with him. “Are you doing okay Nino? You seem stressed.”

“Me? Doing great. Definitely dude. Just, you know, late night testing out some new mixes, you know how it goes,” he fibbed back. Alya’s eyes narrowed behind her glasses and Nino visibly gulped.

Adrien slouched more into his hand, attempting to come to his best friend’s rescue. “Yep! He was sending me them all night! That’s why I’m—” he faked a huge yawn. “—just so tired today.” The tired part wasn’t a lie. He _was_ up late last night. But it wasn’t Nino’s beats that were keeping him up last night. It was more of a _buggy_ situation.

Adrien watched as Marinette stifled her own yawn. “Well, I can understand that. I was up sketching late last night too. Nighttime is just the best time to create.”

Oh, it was definitely the best time to create _something._

“I don’t believe any one of you guys, but I don’t have anything to disprove you, so you’re all off the hook,” Alya said, plopping her books on her desk. “This time.”

By the goddess of luck herself, Madame Bustier walked in and began class before any other things could be said about his strange behavior. However, it was an interesting class period full of him trying to take notes and keep his neck covered at all times. He ended the class hunched in over on himself with the collar of his shirt popped up in such a way that his father would disown him if he saw it like that.

The rest of the school day when by in a similar fashion—that it, until an akuma decided to make his day even harder than it was before. Thankfully, with the shout of a “Plagg, claws out!” he was transformed into an indestructible super suit that was _thankfully_ high enough to cover his neck.

But that magical cry also meant seeing the culprit of the offending spot. And having to act as normal as possible around her because she didn’t know anything about Chat Noir having a hickey. Adrien? Oh yes, she was very present for that. But like she always said, they can’t know each other’s identity.

Even if that meant having to suffer with the feeling of her mouth around his collarbone ingrained in his memory and not being able to even make a pun about it.

“Good afternoon milady,” he said with a dramatic flourish, noting how gracefully she landed on the rooftop next to him. She rolled her beautiful blue eyes in just as dramatic a fashion before giving him a smile that sent shockwaves to the pads of his paws.

“Hey kitty, let’s clean up this akuma quick—I’ve got an appointment to keep this evening that I _really_ don’t want to miss,” she said, her yo-yo swinging out in front of her in a defensive shield.

“Ooh, sounds exciting, mind if I tag along?” he flirted, leaning on his baton. The red that rushed to her cheeks matched her suit just beautifully.

“I think you’d be a jealous little kitty if I let you,” she teased back, leaping into the fray before he could respond. Just as well, as he would’ve had a hard time keeping the face-splitting grin from giving away his secret identity.

Just like a well-oiled machine, the duo was able to save the akumatized victim in record time. A quick ‘bien joue!’ and Ladybug was already bouncing on her heels, ready to head to his mansion. Of course, she didn’t know it was _his_ mansion, and he distinctly remembered agreeing not to meet again until after dark to prevent his father from noticing. But he supposed she still had to detransform and power up her kwami again before she made her visit.

“It seems you have quite the appointment,” he teased yet again, doing what he could to stall her. He wanted some time to set the mood a bit, maybe light some candles…

“Well, I wouldn’t want to be late, b-but I wouldn’t want to be too earlier and surprise him or anything,” she said with an uncharacteristic stutter. God, he should just paint his walls the lovey shade of her blushing face. Such a warm red that tickled the tips of her ears and trickled down the back of her neck.

“I suppose I’ll leave you to it then, milady. Unless you decided that I’m a better suitor than this boy could ever be,” he said, inwardly chuckling to himself.

“He hasn’t let me down so far,” she winked, causing his heart to stutter. “See you next time, chaton” she smiled, throwing her yoyo to the nearest building and flying away before he could call out for her. He let loose a lovestruck sigh, feeling his belt-tail curl up happily before suddenly smacking the ground as it fell down flat.

He had a date to keep.

\--

By taking a shortcut, he was able to bound through his empty window and detransform before he could see his spotted love on the horizon. The sun was just beginning to set, giving him plenty of time to make sure that his room was tidy enough for his Lady and that Plagg was properly bribed to keep quiet during her visit.

“I’m just sayin’,” the small cat-god said, throwing a comically large piece of camembert into his mouth. “This is going to backfire. You should go after that Marinette gal at school instead, if it’s the pigtails you have a thing for.”

“Plagg!” he admonished, folding some blankets on his sofa. “Marinette is just a friend. And I don’t have a _thing_ for pigtails.”

“The way you were yanking on them last time begs to differ.”

“Alright, you’re banished to the bathroom,” he scooped the little cat up by the scruff of his neck, just as a mother cat would carry her kitten.

“I could destroy you with one flick of my paw! This is so demeaning,” Plagg whined. He let Adrien carry him to the bathroom, however, knowing he could just phase down to the kitchen for snacks to eat while eavesdropping. Maybe he'd hide the concealer from his owner this time.

Almost in sync with Adrien closing the door of his bathroom, Ladybug dropped through the open window.

“L-Ladybug!” he exclaimed, nervously moving in front of the closed door. “You’re here early!”

“What do you mean?” the superheroine asked, cocking her head to one side. “We agreed as soon as night fell.”

She was right—he’d lost track of time tidying up and banishing Plagg. The sun had dipped below the horizon and the first of the stars were starting to peek out of the night sky.

“O-Oh. I must’ve lost track of time,” he stuttered. Gosh, her presence was just so powerful. He could flirt with her all day as Chat Noir, but the moment he lost that protective layer he just went to mush.

Her beautiful bluebell eyes seemed to sparkle as she smiled at him. “That’s okay! There was an akuma earlier today, and I had to take a break to detransform. I was able to power back up quicker than expected.”

“Well I’m glad you’re okay,” he smiled shyly back at her, causing that lovely tint of red to spill out from underneath her mask.

“Just doing my job,” she laughed nervously, moving to sit on the sofa placed in front of his television. He sat next to her, trying to be as casual as possible, but knowing that the awkward way his limbs were moving that he was failing on all levels. He had left five inches of space between them, he and was sitting with impeccable posture with both hands folded demurely in his lap.

“Do you-I mean, would you, um, care to watch a movie?” he stumbled. Dammit, where was that etiquette and image training when he needed it?

“I’ve actually been wanting to watch the new Studio Ghibli movie…” she said, scooting a bit closer to him. He could feel his heart in his throat.

“I-I just got it! I’ll put it in right away!” he said, just a bit too enthusiastically, jumping up to find the disc.

He could feel Ladybug’s eyes following him as he moved to put the movie in and start it up. It made his hands shake more than normal, and he had trouble even placing the DVD in the correct slot.

Sitting back down on the couch, he stiffened once again as the lovely lady beside him laid her head on his shoulder.

She lifted a gloved finger to his neck, brushing lightly over the now-fading spot. “Oh…was that my fault?”

“Wha-the? Oh, haha, um…” he babbled, searching desperately for a response that would make him seem cool and composed. He was coming up blank.

“Seems like it’s losing a bit of color. Maybe I could help you get your spots back,” she smiled mischievously.

Adrien gulped. He was nervous, but also ridiculously aroused. Hopefully there was enough concealer left in his bathroom.

\--

Even though it was almost 70 degrees outside, Adrien had made the choice to wear the scarf his father gave him for his birthday to school that day. He just simply didn’t have enough concealer to make the ring around his collarbone disappear.

He was the son of a famous fashion designer; he’d just wave off any questions as an emerging statement for next season.

“Okay dude, what is going on?” Nino said as he slid into his seat.

“What do you mean?”

“Um, the hickey yesterday? The scarf in the 70-degree weather? C’mon man, I’m not stupid.”

Adrien’s eyes were drawn to the front of the classroom by Marinette’s laughter at something Alya had just said. Her pigtails _were_ cute, he had to admit.

Her eyes met his, and instead of looking away this time, she boldly gave him a wink.

_Did she know?_

No, he was just being paranoid. Besides, he had the perfect excuse lined up.

“Actually Nino, we’ve been having a bit of trouble with some bedbugs brought in by one of the guard dogs out back. Natalie and I are both covered in bug bites.”

“Yeah right,” Nino scoffed. “That must’ve been one big bug.”

“She sure is,” he replied dreamily.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I'm a marichat gal, but I guess I was just, ahem, bitten, by the writinig bug for this one. 
> 
> Hooray for my first Miraculous Ladybug work! It's just a one-shot, but it's something! I'm also working on a multi-chapter My Hero Acadamia fic right now, but once that project is finished (if I can ever come up with a decent ending lol), I'd like to dabble a bit more in ml fanfic. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I lovelovelove comments and am always looking to improve (and for new story ideas!!)
> 
> Hope to see you all soon!
> 
> WishWriter


End file.
